


致我们的少年时光

by kayakuliyu



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, yuzuru hanyu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayakuliyu/pseuds/kayakuliyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个萌萌的小萝莉遇上一个卖萌少年的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2013年欧洲经济危机的突然爆发，让世界陷入了一种紧张的情绪之中，冰岛政府宣布破产后，谁又会是下一个。在这样的大背景下，无数的人纷纷抛售手中的政府债券，不管有没有上升的空间，一个大头抛售后，千万小投资者纷纷跟随，“羊群效应”在此刻显露无疑。但就是有这么一些人，他们就像藏在暗地里的蛇一样，贪婪地盯着投资者手中的债券，抓住时机，狠狠地扑上去，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度吃下事物后就静静地趴在原处，慢慢消化胜利  
已经是第六天了，欧洲股市似乎陷入了一种奇怪的循环之中，在暗中似乎有一只手在操纵着几大庄家，连续卖空，导致欧洲几大股市的股指持续跌破上限  
在莫斯科一栋郊外的别墅里，一个穿着深红色公主裙的女生看着屏幕上的播音员，目光呆滞，紧紧地抱着手里的维尼熊，就像一个雕塑，一个似乎从来没有移动过，没有生气的雕塑。这栋别墅很大，但是没有一点声响，突然，一阵高跟鞋的声音传来，为这栋鬼一般寂静的宅子带来一栋生机  
一双修长的手放在她的肩上，鲜红的指甲有一种诡异的妖媚之感。  
“卡亚，我们赢得很大呢，很快你就有一个带滑冰场的新城堡了，怎么样？高兴吗？”  
那个叫卡亚的女生没有说话只是没有感情地看着面前的那个女生  
“卡亚，不要这么看着我，我只是你的姐姐，我将来会结婚，会离开，会有自己的家庭，Mark也是，我们不能陪你一辈子，你也不能永远都一个人”  
“不会的，我将来会嫁人，我将来会随便找一个傀儡嫁了的，这不就是你们希望的吗，作为Kliuya家族未来的族长，我未来的丈夫一定会是个傀儡。”  
“卡亚，不要这样，找一个自己喜欢的人，Kliuya家族不值得你赔上自己的未来”  
“那么。。。。姐姐，你就不要结婚了，陪着我好不好？”卡亚的声音空灵，就像从远古传来  
那个女人听到这样的声音，不禁打了一个寒颤，往后退了几步“卡亚。。。你。。。。”还没有说完就踉踉跄跄地离开了  
“果然，现在又只剩下我一个人了呢，维尼，但是我不想一个人啊”卡亚喃喃道  
卡亚转了个方向借着看电视，但是她想看的财经新闻已经结束了，支持人正在播报GDF的比赛结果，一个清秀的少年在演绎着属于他自己的传奇，诠释着他的坚韧  
但是在比赛结束之后，那个少年抱着维尼，笑得很灿烂，是卡亚最想要接触到的温暖的感觉，  
“果然，我还是想要出去呀，维尼，我替你去找同伴好不好”卡亚提起自己的裙子，慢慢地，一步一步地挪着脚步，颤颤巍巍地朝着楼梯前进  
螺旋上升的楼梯，就像是一个没有尽头的迷宫，又像是史前人类想要借以登天的巴别塔，那是人类永无止境的欲望，而卡亚从出生起就被囚禁在这样的欲望之中，从未离开，她想看看外面的世界，却始终没有迈出那扇大门的勇气  
卡亚站在壮丽的大门前，身后是豪华的Kliyu家族花园，身前是莽荒的草原，她手中依旧抱着维尼，正想要往前走，却发现过长过厚的公主裙不便于行走，毅然决然地撕下了公主裙的下摆，那是一种对过去的告别。  
离开Kliyu花园的卡亚，走在俄罗斯蛮荒的原野上，寒风从四面八方向她吹来，将她墨黑的发丝吹得四散，若是在从前，一定会有人来告诫她，作为Kliyu家族的族长她是不能如此失态的，但是现在的她就像是一只飞出笼子的云雀，正在为来之不易的自由而高声歌唱，离开了俄罗斯，即使她还不知道前方等着她的是什么，但是她依旧会坚定地走下去，这大概是属于Kliyu家族血液里的倔犟吧  
卡亚也不知道自己已经走了多久，抬头望天，看到天上飞机飞过留下的白色云朵，瞬间意识到现在的自己应该离开这片过于苍凉的土地，飞到更远更温暖的地方，也许是日本，也许是美国  
让卡亚自己都没有想到的是，她最后的选择竟然是加拿大，一个并没有比俄罗斯温暖多少的地方，但是这片土地是她父亲征服者“LUKOLI”唯一伸手触不到的地方，她还记得她的母亲乡原安逸称加拿大的首都多伦多为遗忘，一个遗忘过去也遗忘将来的地方


	2. 第二章  遇见

卡亚走在多伦多的街道上，深深地吸了一口气，向前小跑了几步，哼着那年的冬天静悄悄，享受着独属于自己的自由与宁静  
一个人从小被过度保护不是没有原因的，就拿卡亚来说，从小到大，她就是马马虎虎的，磕磕碰碰从来少不了，再加上家族里的人的刻意保护，她现在已经已经彻底不知道小心为何物，因此当她撞上迎面走来的行人，半天没有反应过来也就十分正常了。  
等到对方急忙跑过来，一边问着“大丈夫”，一边拉起她  
卡亚看着眼前这张脸，清秀的带着一点孩子气，想到那个在电视屏幕等分时拉着维尼的手卖萌的少年，不禁笑了出来  
卡亚的笑容曾经是被Mark评为21世纪最标准的公主笑容，端正甜美却没有温度，永远带着几分疏离，但此时卡亚却笑得很开心，清清的笑声就如同溪水撞击岩石的清脆  
“你好啊，维尼熊少年”卡亚推开维尼熊少年的手，自己站了起来“谢谢，再见”  
走了没有多远，卡亚就转头来追维尼熊少年  
羽生结弦听到有人在身后叫他，转过头就看到因剧烈运动而满脸通红的卡亚，这是的卡亚褪去冰美人的伪装，极其亚洲化的五官配上白种人独有的玉白色皮肤，脸颊上的一抹红霞更显得整个人生机勃勃  
“维尼熊少年，我叫卡亚，以后我要去哪里找你呢？”  
羽生结弦对于这个称号实在是有哭笑不得的感觉，但是眼前的这个亚洲面孔，会讲日语的小女孩，对于一个久居加拿大却仍然英语苦手的羽生结弦来说，还是很有吸引力的  
“以后不要叫我维尼熊少年了，我叫羽生结弦，你要是想学花滑的话，可以到Cricker俱乐部找我”  
“我一定会去找你的，yuzu，我要跟你做朋友”  
羽生结弦觉得自己和面前这个女生的思维已经是完全不在一个频道上，一个这么自来熟的女生还真是少见啊。现在的自己难道是传说中的“被搭讪”吗？  
卡娅回家,几乎是刚把钥匙插到锁眼里,她就感觉到房子里进了不该进的人,轻手轻脚地走进房间,手上握着十岁生日时父亲送给她防身的银色手枪,脚步轻缓地走进沙发上坐着的女人  
“别动,否则我不知道子弹下一秒会在哪里"卡娅拿枪抵着那个女人的头  
“卡娅,你就是这么欢迎妈妈的,看来你的父亲忘记教你什么是礼貌”那个女人缓缓地转过身,缓缓地说  
卡娅盯着对面的那个女人,那个女人的轮廓和卡娅有七分相似,也许是因为混血的缘故,卡娅的五官明显比她精致立体,肤色也更加白皙,越看越像,但是卡娅却不想这样  
“父亲教了他应该教我的一切,抛夫弃女的女人没有资格在这里教训我"卡娅直接就顶了回去  
“真是越来越没有礼貌了”卡娅的母亲直接就往卡娅的脸上摔了一巴掌“是时候该替你找一个夫家管教管教了,Fansico家族的长子就不错，正好你和她的妹妹也是同学，过两天安排你们见见面”  
“什么，母亲你不是不知道他是一个什么样的人”卡娅听到是这个人，整个人顿时就失去了力气  
“年轻有为，你看看现在有几个男人能够在他这样的年纪就拥有这样的成就，纳斯达克之王的名头可是响当当的”卡娅的母亲从包里拿出粉底，补起了妆  
“你不会不知道他身边的女人从来没有活过三个月”卡娅看着她的母亲，感觉心中空了一块“真狠心，为了钱什么都可以不要”  
“三个月是那些女人的保质期，你可是我的女儿，Kliyu未来的家主，你和那些女人会是一样的吗”向原安逸瞄了一眼卡娅，面不改色地接着说“再说，人家就算再怎么样，能差得过你的Mark哥哥，你连他都能接受得了，那个男人还不是手到擒来”  
“好，我也很想跟那个男人一较高下，可是怎么办呢，我现在已经有男朋友了，我都想要跟他结婚了，话说我就算现在马上结婚，和你相比，我都算是很晚了，再过6个月零4天，那时的你都已经当妈妈了”卡娅笑着看着她的母亲“当时的你怎么会选了那么一个男人呢，花心、滥情，所有男人该有的缺点都有啊”  
让卡娅意外的是，她的母亲又给了她一巴掌，比刚才更重的一巴掌  
“那是因为他有男人该具有的一切优点，并且比任何人都要优秀”向原安逸看了一眼卡娅，淡淡地说“不是要结婚吗，那个男人也是你自己选的，那么我这个母亲要什么时候参加你的婚礼呢？还是说你在骗我”  
“当然不是，我们说好了，等他事业稳定稳定下来就结婚”  
“是吗，那我的未来女婿是谁呢？你打算什么时候带他来见我”  
卡娅一时不知道该怎么回答，脑海中闪过羽生结弦的温暖的笑容，大概和这样的人一直在一起会很温暖吧，卡娅如是想到，竟直接就把羽生的姓名报了出来，听到这个名字向原安逸吃了一惊，转而笑了一下  
“好吧，既然你都已经跟他到了谈婚论嫁的地步，那我也就管不了你了，不过要是让我知道你是在说谎的话，后果你是知道的，反正在你心里我都是一个抛夫弃女的女人，我也不在乎做的更狠一点，Vonico的事情你应该比我还清楚吧”  
就在卡娅觉得自己快要把这件事情糊弄过去的时候,向原安逸突然转过身来,淡淡地说了一句:“那个孩子是从日本来的吧,他现在的教练是Orsera,很多年没见了，他当年还算是我的师兄呢？什么时候要去见见他，谢谢他对那孩子的照顾呢，你说呢，卡娅？”  
卡娅一时不知道该怎么说好，就在这时向原安逸的电话响了  
“什么，你是说并购案在谈判中陷入僵局了，是吗，我现在马上回去”向原安逸一边接着电话一边拿起提包出门了  
看到向原安逸离开后，卡娅长长地出了一口气，这次微机并购案危机将会让向原安逸在很长一段时间都没有精力来管她，她就可以用这段时间想好应对的方法，一个谎要用千万个谎来圆，但是不管怎样，现在最重要的就是搞定维尼熊少年，一定不能在他那里露馅  
“就先这么来吧”卡娅点了点头，从沙发上抱起维尼，把脸埋在维尼的肚子里“维尼，我真的挺喜欢你的，至少是不讨厌你”  
那天下午，卡娅就把头靠在维尼的肚子里，嘴里一直念着“yuzu,yuzu.......”沉沉地睡去了  
卡娅曾经听过一句话，是小的时候，母亲还没有离开家的时候，经常说的一句话：不知情之所起，一往而情深，这句话，小时候的卡娅不懂，现在的卡娅还是依旧不懂，也不想懂  
第二天,卡娅早早地就跑到Cricket俱乐部去找羽生结弦，打算和他商量一下接下去的计划（这只是少女单方面的想法啦），但是没有想到羽生结弦在早上是不训练的，心情郁闷地出了俱乐部的大门，没想到一不小心又撞到了一个人的怀里，那是一个少年，有着亚洲人的轮廓，以及偏黑的肤色  
“对不起”卡娅抬起头，湖蓝色的眼睛看着小越南  
“没关系”小越南觉得自己似乎有点脸红了，眼前的那个小女孩长得好像二师兄以前给他看过的日本瓷娃娃，看到卡娅要走，小越南忙说：“你来这里有什么事吗？”  
“我是来找羽生结弦的，但是不知道他什么时候会来训练，你知道吗？”  
“知道啊，他下午2点钟左右会来训练，你是他的粉丝吗？”小越南的声音有点沮丧  
“不是，我只是来找他商量点事情，是很重要的事情”  
“这样啊，把你的电话号码留给我，等到yuzu来了，我就给你打电话怎么样”  
卡娅把自己的手机号码存到小越南的手机里，说了一句“麻烦你了”就走了  
可怜的越南啊，为遇见一个瓷娃娃一样的卡娅，已经高兴地忘乎所以，完全忘记要保护自己的师兄这件事  
卡娅离开之后也没有闲着，她心中理想的状态就是和yuzu签订一个工作合同，或者说是契约，然后她支付yuzu一定的报酬，让他在一段时间内不要结交女朋友，或者不要让女朋友曝光，等到向原安逸心中的理想女婿人选结婚了，那么她就自由了。当然，在进行正式商谈之前，要付一点定金，或者礼物什么的,既然要做就要做到双赢,这时Kliyu家族传承数十代的家族精神  
当然卡娅不知道羽生结弦喜欢什么，于是卡娅只能打电话给小越南，出于礼貌卡娅还是问了越南想要的礼物  
为什么说卡娅不是正常的女孩子呢？那是因为卡娅从来不会享受购物的乐趣，在以最快的速度买到了yuzu喜欢的耳机还有越南的psv后，想到即将到来的自由生活，心情不禁大好，哼着俄罗斯的民谣“长夜快要过去天色朦朦亮。。。。。。。”  
“衷心祝福你我的好姑娘。。。。。”在路旁的一辆劳斯莱斯里，一个长相英俊的男士看着心情愉悦的卡娅，淡淡地说：“现在的你很快乐，这就够了”  
“要这么一直笑下去啊，我的小萝莉”  
“。。。。。。”最后的声音飘散在风中，再也找不回来  
当卡娅下午去找yuzu的时候,yuzu已经训练完成了，头发湿漉漉的，脸上还带着剧烈运动后的红晕,穿着黑色的T-SHIRT,不知道为什么，那一刻，卡娅想到第一次见到Mark的场景，那时的Mark哥哥还是一个刚走进Kliyu家族的清秀少年，认真地近乎执拗，也许是之前贫困的生活，那时的Mark是很瘦弱的少年，和家族里的任何人都不一样。  
“那个，维尼熊少年，我们作笔交易好不好”卡娅觉得自己很奇怪，明明之前 在心里旁算得好好的，怎么到了实际应用的时候就派不上用场了呢  
“什么交易？”羽生结弦觉得很奇怪，难道面前的那个小女孩是那个企业的商务代表，可是年级未免太小了吧  
“就是。。。。就是。。就是你能不能做我一段时间的男朋友”卡娅说完觉得自己的脸都红了，想了想又觉得不太妥当，忙补充说：“就是假扮一段时间的男朋友，当然我会按照天数付你工资的”卡娅连忙低下头到包里找那份工作合同，却在不经意间撇到了一个疑似向原安逸的  
身影，几乎是下意识地靠近羽生结弦，然后顶起脚，看着羽生结弦那一脸不解的表情，然后吻了上去，  
羽生结弦很震惊，真的很震惊，难道上次在经历了传说中的搭讪之后，这次又遇到了传说中的强吻，但是为什么主角都是眼前这个奇怪的小女孩  
这边的动静当然无法不引起众人的关注，当然大家的反应都是不一样的，向原安逸笑得很诡异，师兄和BO叔除了震惊之外，脸上还带着吾家有男初长成的欣慰，相比之下，越南就显得不那么开心了，虽然他也不知道为什么  
在大家都没有注意到的角落里，一个男士脸上的表情则是很令人玩味，也许是因为双方都没有经验，或者是羽生结弦过于震惊，卡娅的唇贴在羽生的唇上好久好久，等到最后卡娅离开羽生结弦，脸红得就像是熟透的苹果  
那个男士看到这里，脸上的表情依旧是没有什么变化，只是淡淡地说道：“这样的卡娅会比较快乐吧”，转身就离开了。


	3. 第三章 牵绊

在大家都没有注意到的角落里，一个男士脸上的表情则是很令人玩味，也许是因为双方都没有经验，或者是羽生结弦过于震惊，卡娅的唇贴在羽生的唇上好久好久，等到最后卡娅离开羽生结弦，脸红得就像是熟透的苹果  
那个男士看到这里，脸上的表情依旧是没有什么变化，只是淡淡地说道：“这样的卡娅会比较快乐吧”，转身就离开了。  
卡娅低着头不敢看羽生结弦，她觉得自己好像是做错了什么，但是自己也不是很清楚，从小她的世界就太单纯了，就连刚才吻对面那个长得很好看的男生也只是因为以前看到过姐姐和别的男生那么做过，并且姐姐告诉自己一旦自己和男生这么做过，就不会再有男生来纠缠自己，虽然好像自己从来就没有被男生追求过，她想既然对男生有用，对于回绝母亲也是必然有用的。但是好像对面的那个男生并不是很喜欢这样，好像还有被侵犯的感觉。  
在确定向原安逸离开之后，卡娅走到羽生结弦面前，深深地鞠了一躬，无比愧疚地说：“对于刚才的事情真的很抱歉”  
羽生结弦现在仍旧是不知道应该怎么应对目前的状况，但是出于男性的本能，他还是走到卡娅的面前，回答道：“没有什么的”  
这是小海盗走到羽生的身边，一脸八卦地问：“什么时候交的女朋友，干嘛瞒着我们”  
羽生结弦辩解道：“她不是我的女朋友，我们到现在也才见过两次面”但是在小海盗看来这个辩解怎么听都想是羽生结弦在害羞  
于是拍了拍羽生的肩膀“这么可爱的女朋友，干嘛还这么害羞啊，人家女生都比你放得开”  
羽生结弦现在真的有一种欲哭无泪的感觉，但是他心里也明白虽然被强吻的事他，但是这种事情怎么都是女生会比较吃亏  
“那个，羽生君，我有点事情要找你，可以占用你的一点时间吗？”因为卡娅是用日语说的，所以海盗也不知道她在和羽生说什么，但是也能猜到是要和羽生有事要说，于是对羽生结弦投去一个加油的眼神，就心情大好地转过身离开了，同时心里还在想着要是把yuzu有女朋友的这件事告诉花滑圈里的各位们他们的震惊程度以及各种他们震惊的表情，心情就变得极好，就连之前被BO叔罚跑的事情都变得无足轻重了  
卡娅和羽生结弦来到一家安静的咖啡店里，在确定周围没有可疑人员后，卡娅先是对刚才的行为作了再次的道歉，羽生结弦还是依旧回答没有关系  
“对于我的请求，我希望羽生君可以再次考虑一下，我听别人说羽生君现在没有女朋友，那么羽生君可以假扮我的男朋友一段时间吗，不需要在媒体面前曝光的，只是有时候应付一下家里的人，当然今天这样的事情一定不会再发生了，要是有必要的话，我也会先通知羽生君的”卡娅一口气把心理的话都说了出来，猛地抬起头，没想到正对上羽生结弦的眼睛，那个少年一脸疑惑地看着她，有一瞬间卡娅觉得自己心跳得好快好快，卡娅又不好意思地把头低了下去，几乎就要把脸埋在咖啡里了  
“那个，我想知道为什么，或者说为什么是我，我想以你的条件，找一个真正的男朋友不是一件很困难的事情吧”  
“那个，羽生君，有一次我母亲问我的时候，我不小心说了羽生君的名字，然后就变成这样了”越到后面，卡娅的声音就越小，还带着隐隐约约的心虚，卡娅突然抬起头来，无比认真地说“羽生君放心，我一定会给羽生君报酬的，一定不会白白占用羽生君的时间的”还从包里掏出一份协议  
羽生结弦看了看眼前的协议，是很优厚的条件，比起那些一般的工作，这份合同可以说就是送钱的合同，羽生结弦和上合同，把它推回到卡娅的面前  
“很抱歉，即使这份合同条件很优厚，我也没有办法答应你，还有一个月就要奥运会了，我实在是没有时间来完成这样一份工作，失礼了”羽生结弦连着卡娅的咖啡钱一起压在被子下，转身就要离开  
“羽生君，要是你不帮我的话，我妈妈就要逼着我嫁给一个恶棍了，真的，你帮帮我好不好”卡娅的声音里都带着哭腔了  
羽生结弦听到这里，停了下来，看着卡娅  
“我相信卡娅小姐一定能够找到解决的方法的，至于我，是真的没有时间”  
卡娅连忙跑到羽生结弦面前，挡着他离开的路，急忙说：“我保证我会很乖的，不会耽误你平时的训练和比赛的，我不需要人陪的，真的，羽生君，就帮我这一次吧”  
羽生结弦看着面前的卡娅，想到这么一个小女孩独自一个人在加拿大生活也一定不容易，想到自己刚来加拿大时的孤独和无助，何况那时候自己还没有人逼着自己嫁给不想要嫁的人（少年要是有，你要怎么办），而且这个小女孩应该也不是需要很多时间去哄的那种类型吧，不知道为什么自己竟点头了  
卡娅看到羽生结弦同意了，高兴地跳了起来，一把抱住了羽生“我就知道你一定会同意的，羽生君，以后请多指教”  
卡娅和羽生结弦签完合同后，卡娅好像才想起来耳机的事情，于是从她那个相对于她的个头过于巨大的包里，拿出要给羽生的耳机，羽生结弦看了看手上的那价值不菲的耳机，顿时有一种自己把自己卖了的感觉。至于小越南的PSV，当然是没有送出去，可能卡娅自己都已经忘了这件事。毕竟对于现在的卡娅来说，想到将来可以经常见到维尼熊少年，也不会被母亲逼婚，就觉得生活实在是太美好了，连窗外的雪都变得美好起来，要知道对于从小生活在俄罗斯的卡娅来说，雪可是很让人讨厌的东西呢  
很多年的羽生结弦和卡娅想到那闹剧一样的日子，都是无奈而又甜蜜的。羽生结弦后来才知道原来那时候的他，就开始有一点点喜欢那个冒冒失失的瓷娃娃了，而卡娅则是想为什么那时的自己有这么大的勇气，后来竟变得那么懦弱了，懦弱到连追求自己喜爱的人的勇气都没有了呢  
本来羽生结弦觉得在签完合同之后,卡娅怎么都会经常过来看看他,就算是名义上的女友也有责任的吧(少年,你究竟在期待什么啊),但是事实是卡娅少女已经失踪了快半个月,别说人了,就是电话也没有  
当然卡娅少女这半个月也没有闲着,在芭蕾和体操都因为身体原因不能继续的情况下,卡娅正在积极地发掘她的下一个爱好--极限单板,至于为什么呢,当然是因为Mark说奥运会马上就要开始了，而他作为第一热门就需要好好练习，为了不分心，就只能把卡娅接到自己身边就近照顾，不过卡娅少女的运动天赋还是不错的，在跟着Mark学了半个月之后，已经能够玩得像模像样了，不得不说自己的体操的底子还是帮了不少的忙。当然卡娅少女和Mark呆在一起这么久的事情是没有逃过相原安逸的眼睛，出于对卡娅少女的担心，向原安逸决定还是在百忙之中抽出时间到加拿大看看卡娅  
当向原安逸到加拿大的时候，卡娅还在和Mark练单板，她没有去找卡娅和Mark，而是直接到了Cricker俱乐部去找羽生和BO叔  
BO叔时隔这么多年再次看到向原安逸吃惊之情溢于言表，尤其是这么多年过去了，向原安逸和当年几乎没有变化的时候  
“Brian，这么多年没见了，完全认不出来了”向原安逸拍了拍BO叔的肩膀  
“是你自己没有什么变化吧，这么多年了，孩子应该很大了吧”  
“我就是为了我们家女儿来的，其实今年她也不小了，当时我放弃花滑的时候，就是因为她呢，毕竟对我来说成为一个母亲是更重要的事情”向原安逸还是在笑，但是这次的笑却是发自内心的“我能不能把她暂时托付给你，让她学学花滑什么的，那个孩子这么多年都像是在被遗弃一样”  
“要是这样的话，你的女儿今年应该已经15岁了，这个年纪柔韧性还有上冰的感觉都已经太迟了”BO叔有些为难  
“是啊，在她这个年纪，那些孩子都已经出成绩了，我也不想她滑行的有多好，就是想替她找到事情做，那个孩子从小就开始练芭蕾和体操，在她十一岁的时候被很多人认为是能够到林肯中心跳白天鹅的孩子，可是这么多年过去了，她的身体没有长到那样的高度，就算是她以前练体操的时候能够做出顶级难度，现在的她对于体操这个项目来说也太高了，你就让她不要穿上冰鞋在冰上走就好了，其他的什么也是不能强求的”向原安逸的声音有些落寞  
“既然你都已经这么说了，我也只能尽力了，让她明天就来训练吧”BO叔其实自己也不知道这么做是对是错，在这个年纪才开始上冰注定是一件很辛苦的事，现在唯一可以希望的就是那个孩子的柔韧性还在，上冰感觉比一般的孩子强吧  
“还是你自己去联系她吧，或者让你新来的那个弟子叫yuzu的去联系她吧，现在我这个母亲的话哪有男朋友的话管用啊”  
“难道你的女儿就是那个卡娅”BO叔无法置信，如此优雅淡然的相原安逸怎么能养出那样的一个女儿  
“对啊，这么多年我都没怎么管过她呢，跟着哥哥姐姐们长大，估计性子都不知道野到什么地方去了  
第二天卡娅到冰场训练的时候，BO叔因为不知道她的基本功如何，就叫yuzu带着卡娅做一些柔韧性的练习，卡娅少女对此倒是很乐于接受，毕竟对于她来说，压腿下腰劈叉什么的实在是太容易了，但是羽生结弦看到卡娅劈叉的容易程度深深地被震惊了  
“少女，你以前练过体操吗，柔韧性这么惊人”小海盗也被深深地震惊了  
“嗯，算是吧，后来比完俄罗斯国内的锦标赛就再也没有练过了，没想到这么多年过去了，底子还在啊”卡娅无所谓地回答  
“那为什么不接着练下去啊”yuzu开口问，以卡娅的柔韧性还有弹跳力推测，要是一直坚持下去，卡娅的成绩会很可观  
“开始发育了呗，我又不是靠体操吃饭的人，那么硬撑发育关太痛苦了，家里人也不同意”卡娅淡淡地回答道  
四周顿时陷入了一片微妙的寂静之中，大家都独自作着拉伸练习没有说话  
等到正式上冰的时候，BO叔是真的开眼了，卡娅在冰上的平衡感真的不是一般地差，对于一般初学者都不算难的咬冰，对卡娅来说都痛苦无比，或者说卡娅只要穿这冰鞋站在冰面上就连保持平衡都很困难，羽生结弦为了让卡娅不摔倒,都是一直扶着卡娅,再加上卡娅娇小的体形,这个姿势从远处看过来就是羽生结弦一直抱着卡娅,一度让BO叔觉得向原安逸让卡娅来练华滑的目的就是让这小两口培养感情的  
后来好不容易卡娅能够做到站在冰上保持平衡，那已经是三个小时后的事情了，托卡娅的福，yuzu今天几乎都没有开始正式训练，但是yuzu也没有偷懒，在确定卡娅能够自己照顾好自己后，就把今天的训练量给补上了  
在回去的路上，卡娅一直低着头，安安静静地跟在羽生结弦身后，这让习惯了卡娅闹腾的羽生结弦觉得很不习惯  
“你难道打算一直这么跟着我吗”羽生结弦突然转过身来，扶着卡娅的肩膀，看着一直低着头的卡娅，心里不禁一阵无奈，突然抱紧了卡娅，把头枕在卡娅的肩膀上，摸了摸卡娅的头，“卡娅，没有关系啦，反正我今天的训练也补上了，只是接下来我恐怕是没有时间照顾你了”  
卡娅少女依旧是没有意识到羽生结弦现在正在抱着她,抬起头,水蒙蒙的眼睛看着羽生结弦,羽生结弦拍了拍她的头  
“我只是不想要拖你后腿,不想要和你差距这么远"  
“你是第一次练习啊,总之以后好好努力吧,我会和你一起加油的"  
羽生结弦放开卡娅,牵着她的手,那双手温暖而又粗糙,有一种令人安心的能力  
夕阳西下,把这两个人的影子拖得很长很长  
卡娅转过头看着他,之后又羞涩地低下了头  
“在看什么啊"羽生结弦和卡娅的目光撞到了一起  
“只是在想,羽生君真的好像爸爸呢,当别人都叫我放弃的时候,只有爸爸一个人会叫我接着努力"卡娅抬头看着羽生的眼睛,真的是很像呢,卡娅少女在心中如是想到


End file.
